Goodbye
by Yuna Hyakuya
Summary: Aphrodite est épuisé. Il n'a plus la force de combattre pour des causes auxquelles il n'a jamais cru, et pour un amour que DeathMask n'a jamais su lui rendre. Il refuse de laisser quiconque décider à sa place de son avenir, et ne voit qu'une solution pour reprendre cette vie qu'on lui a prise : y mettre lui-même un terme. TW suicide et langage sensible.


Bien le bonjour !

J'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de recommencer à poster, avec notamment ce petit texte que j'avais écrit en début d'année. Il n'est malheureusement pas très joyeux mais il me tient à coeur puisqu'il constitue un élément clef de mes HC sur le personnage d'Aphrodite. La chanson dont je m'inspire s'appelle Goodbye, comme le titre de l'OS, mais j'ai volontairement choisi de n'en transcrire que quelques passages.

Contexte : Cet OS prend place après les évènements de Soul of Gold, dans le cadre d'une résurection de toute la chevalerie par Hadès. Nous sommes donc en mars 1989 et Aphrodite a environ 24 ans (j'exclue du calcul la période où il était mort).

Rating : M pour le langage parfois cru et les descriptions sensibles. **TW suicide**, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, abstenez vous et protégez vous !

Pairing : Aucun réellement montré mais du DeathMask Aphrodite mentionné.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada que nous remercions grandement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Time has run out for me._

Aphrodite eut un rire glacial, au bord de l'hystérie alors qu'il contemplait son pitoyable reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup trop pour que cela ne sautât pas aux yeux dès qu'on le voyait. Sa peau d'albâtre semblait maintenant translucide, fantomatique, tandis que ses cheveux se ternissaient et s'abîmaient davantage de jour en jour. Dans ses yeux, rien qu'un bleu délavé, dépourvu de vie et de lumière. Il n'éveillait plus le désir chez personne, l'admiration encore moins. Seuls des regards de pitié, et parfois d'effroi se posaient sur lui. Mais il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui rappeler sa déchéance, il se voyait bien dépérir et faner de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il vivait et brillait un moment avant qu'on ne le détruise et le laisse dans son agonie. Puis, il reprenait espoir et le cycle se répétait inlassablement. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte de trop, et Aphrodite était bien décidé à mettre fin à ce cycle qui n'avait que trop duré.

_Everythings's distant,_

_ And I don't know what to belive._

Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Shura, qu'il considérait pourtant comme son frère, depuis les combats d'Asgard contre Loki. Isolé dans son temple depuis leur retour, il semblait étranger à sa propre vie, égaré dans un monde lointain. Un seul être le raccrochait à la réalité, l'empêchant de sombrer alors qu'il était pourtant la cause même de sa déchéance. Aphrodite savait bien qu'il était dangereux de s'offrir sans réserve à DeathMask, mais il ne regrettait aucun de ses choix. Il lui avait donné le pouvoir de le détruire comme celui de le combler de bonheur, parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Son indifférence l'aurait tué, alors tant pis s'il devait lui faire du mal, pour lui Aphrodite avait tout accepté pourvu qu'il restât à ses côtés. DeathMask était un poison plus dangereux encore que celui qui coulait dans les veines du chevalier d'or des Poissons, et plutôt que de répondre à son amour, il l'avait traîné six pieds sous terre. Ses baisers et ses coups s'étaient bien vite confondus, couvrant Aphrodite d'un bleu violacé qui s'épanchait tant sur son cou que sur l'entièreté de sa peau d'albâtre*. Il lui avait fait connaître la violence de la passion, à défaut d'avoir un jour su comment l'aimer. Sombrant ensemble, ils s'étaient enlisés dans le poison de leur relation, sans savoir comment en sortir pour revenir au doux temps de leur enfance.

_It's so hard, lost in the world's confusion._

_And I need to leave, for a while._

Et enfin, ce qui devait arriver arriva, mettant fin à ce jeu macabre dans lequel ils s'étaient perdus. DeathMask l'avait vu. Il avait vu ses bleus, son teint blafard, son regard vide et son allure rachitique, si semblable aux âmes qui arpentaient le Yomotsu Hirasaka. Dégoûté par ce corps qu'il avait lui-même meurtri, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter ses actes et de se racheter. Un profond déni avait pris le pas sur ses responsabilités, et il avait pris la fuite, prétendant ne plus vouloir « baiser un rescapé d'Auschwitz ». Il n'avait pas été capable de revenir, se noyant dans l'alcool et s'égarant dans tous les bordels d'Athènes. Lui qui avait rêvé cent fois d'accrocher la tête d'Aphrodite sur les murs de son temple n'était désormais plus capable de voir tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il préférait renier au plus profond de lui-même son malaise et s'abandonner dans les bras de splendides jeunes femmes, bien qu'aucune d'elles n'égalât son bel éphèbe. Mais tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier, Aphrodite lui, ne cessait d'y penser.

_Life is so meaningless,_

_There is a nothing worth a smile._

Comment blâmer DeathMask de l'avoir quitté ? Il était repoussant et terrifiant, lui qui n'avait jamais vécu que pour être désiré des hommes. Oh oui, il était pitoyable. Il aurait pu se frapper s'il n'était pas en proie à ce rire d'une démence égale à celle de DeathMask dans ses pires folies. Pour lui, il avait tout sacrifié. Il s'était donné corps et âme, subissant volontiers ses sautes d'humeur pour l'apaiser. Il avait abandonné Shura, s'isolant complètement pour lui laisser cette exclusivité qu'il demandait. Aphrodite aurait damné son âme pour que DeathMask retrouve la sienne. Il avait tu ses peurs et ses envies pour son bon plaisir et voilà qu'il l'abandonnait. Il lui tournait le dos comme si rien n'avait jamais existé entre eux, écœuré du monstre qu'il avait lui-même aider à créer. Aphrodite en avait mal au ventre tant l'ironie tragique de la situation le faisait rire. Mais son hilarité fit bientôt place à un grand vide lorsqu'il hasarda de nouveau son regard sur le miroir. Ses joues avaient repris de leur couleur rosée, mais elles étaient baignées de larmes. Il tremblait, agité de violents spasmes alors qu'il se laissait glisser au pied de son lit. Une violente douleur lui étreignit bientôt la poitrine et il replia ses jambes contre son torse. Il pleura longtemps, brisant le silence de son temple que plus personne ne fréquentait. Le chevalier des Poissons éprouva alors toute la violence de sa solitude, priant DeathMask pour qu'il lui revienne.

Mais le vide seul lui répondit.**

_So goodbye, I'll miss you._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate. _

Demeurant prostré pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Aphrodite se releva finalement, les yeux rougis par les larmes, mais désespérément vides. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il endurait ces souffrances depuis trop longtemps déjà, et il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne la main sur son destin. On l'avait arraché à son enfance, violé, manipulé et traîné plus bas que terre. Il était mort quatre fois pour une déesse en laquelle il n'avait même jamais cru, et il avait dédié sa vie à des batailles qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il avait tout fait pour Saga, et il l'avait trahi. Il avait tout donné à DeathMask, et il l'avait rejeté. Il était mort pour Athéna, et elle n'était bonne qu'à lui demander de mourir encore sans jamais rien offrir en retour. Mais Aphrodite ne se battrait plus jamais pour personne. Il refusait de croire que son destin était écrit depuis l'aube des temps dans les astres et qu'il n'aurait jamais la mainmise dessus. Sa vie était sienne, plus personne ne la lui prendrait.

_Everything is worthless, _

_Nobody wants me to stay._

Il n'avait pas désiré revenir à la vie après les événements d'Asgard. Pas plus que toutes les autres fois où on l'avait brièvement ramené pour qu'il se sacrifie à nouveau. Mais cette vie était la dernière qu'il aurait. Athéna avait plaidé leur cause chez son père pour qu'ils puissent mener une paisible existence et former la future génération. Comme s'ils pouvaient être en paix… Le Sanctuaire ne se remettrait jamais, ses plaies étaient beaucoup trop profondes. Tout le monde en voulait à tout le monde, chacun avait, consciemment ou non, fait du mal aux autres, et aucune cohabitation n'était possible dans un climat aussi conflictuel. Athéna ne leur avait pas offert la tranquillité, elle les avait enfermés dans une cocotte-minute au bord de l'explosion, qu'Aphrodite s'apprêtait à déclencher.

_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long._

_So here's my goodbye._

Résolu, il partit en quête de deux feuilles blanches et d'un stylo, mettant enfin des mots sur tous les non-dits qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici. Tous ces non-dits qui avaient mis un terme à leur inséparable trio, qui l'avaient à jamais coupé de Shura, et qui avaient provoqué leur déchéance, à DeathMask et à lui. Alors il rédigea une lettre d'adieu pour son frère bien-aimé, la seule épaule sur laquelle il n'eût jamais pleuré, son premier et son plus fidèle ami. Il lui raconta sa descente en Enfers, s'excusant de l'avoir délaissé à mesure qu'il s'isolait avec DeathMask. Il lui confia regretter de ne jamais avoir pu l'aimer en retour, et le remercia d'avoir toujours été présent à ses côtés, lui souhaitant plus que tout de trouver enfin le bonheur et la paix dans cette nouvelle vie. Puis, il rédigea une lettre pour l'amour de sa vie, le seul à qui il n'eut jamais autorisé de partager son lit. Il lui avoua enfin ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il lui avait toujours caché, revenant sur tous les silences qui avaient battis leur relation. Il lui confia ses secrets les plus enfouis, dont même Shura n'avait pas connaissance, parsemant sa lettre de nouvelles larmes qui déformaient ses mots.

_No one will cry over me,_

_I'm not worth any tears._

Aphrodite déposa ses lettres sur son lit tandis que la nuit tombait sur le domaine sacré. Elle était noire et glaciale, semblable au soir où Aiolos et Shion étaient morts. C'était comme si le ciel lui-même savait ce qui allait arriver, les étoiles préférant se cacher plutôt que d'assister à ce triste spectacle. Aphrodite alluma alors l'eau de son bain, brûlante comme il l'aimait, et il se déshabilla pour se vêtir d'une tunique grecque comme il en avait porté autrefois. Shura lui avait dit qu'elle lui donnait l'air d'un dieu. Et même si son corps avait perdu de sa beauté, le Poissons voulait s'en aller dignement, pas comme un rescapé des camps de la mort auquel DeathMask l'avait associé. Il entreprit alors de se maquiller, songeant qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité, et, avisant ses ciseaux du regard, décida de se couper les cheveux. Le travail fut grossier, et ses mèches d'un cyan terni par la souffrance tombèrent par dizaines à ses pieds. Le carrelage se recouvrit de ce bleu qui avait tant fasciné DeathMask, ne laissant à Aphrodite qu'un carré rebelle aux mèches inégales. Pendant un instant, il crut retrouver l'enfant qu'il avait été avant d'entrer au sanctuaire. Cet enfant qui ne songeait qu'à mourir, victime des abus d'un fou qui ne voyait en lui qu'un objet de divertissement. Il aurait dû s'éteindre là-bas et ne jamais mettre les pieds au Sanctuaire. Dix-huit ans plus tard, il allait enfin remédier à cette erreur.

_Why should I hold on ?_

_It's been five years, don't need one more._

_So goodbye, life's abuse._

Plongeant dans l'eau bouillante, il coupa le robinet et se laissa aller à un moment de paresse. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les rares jours heureux de sa vie. Il se sentait enfin apaisé, libéré d'un fardeau qu'il n'avait plus la force de porter. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, sortant enfin la tête de l'eau après des années à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les abysses. Il savait que sa mort plongerait le Sanctuaire dans un profond chaos, qu'elle serait un prétexte pour que les uns décident de se venger des autres, et qu'elle achèverait de les séparer alors qu'Athéna voulait les unir. Mais Aphrodite s'en moquait. Peu lui importait qu'après lui tout s'écroule, c'était de toute façon inévitable. Même s'il décidait de rester, un autre déclencheur ferait éclater ces rancœurs trop longtemps contenues. Et il n'avait pas la force de continuer à faire semblant, il avait déjà tenu trop longtemps. Il espérait seulement que Shura ne souffre pas trop de sa décision ; il ne le méritait pas.

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate._

_Everything is worthless,_

_Nobody wants me to stay._

Aphrodite fit apparaître entre ses doigts une rose aussi noire que la nuit qui avait recouvert le Sanctuaire. C'était son arme préférée, celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait offrir la pire mort à son adversaire. La plus douloureuse. Il déchirait sa peau de ses épines, le torturant sans jamais avoir à s'impliquer directement comme DeathMask le faisait. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il demeurait à distance qu'il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Elles étaient à jamais marquées de ses innombrables victimes, et il savait qu'aucune rédemption ne lui serait accordée. Il serait châtié pour ses crimes, pour tous ces meurtres qu'il croyait jadis avoir commis pour la Justice. Mais il n'avait jamais été un Saint, rien qu'un vulgaire assassin à la solde du Pope félon.

_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long._

_So here's my goodbye._

Il enfonça les épines de sa rose dans sa chair, taillant une profonde marque dans son avant-bras. Alors que son sang s'échappait abondamment de la plaie et colorait de pourpre l'eau du bain, il s'attaqua à l'autre bras, laissant ensuite retomber sa rose au pied de la baignoire. Aphrodite s'immergea davantage dans l'eau, paisiblement allongé alors que la vie quittait peu à peu son corps. Se vidant de son sang maudit, qui avait causé la mort de son maître et de tant d'autres, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur le côté. Mais en dépit de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Aphrodite souriait. Il n'aurait pas rêvé de mort plus douce ; son destin lui appartenait enfin.

_No one will cry over me,_

_I'm not worth any tears._

Mais pourtant, alors que les étoiles remontraient le bout de leur nez, un clair de lune***, inattendu et salutaire, se présenta au temple des Poissons, apportant avec lui la rédemption tant rêvée. Car la nuit était, en ce soir, bien trop belle pour laisser mourir un ange…

* * *

* Merci à cette chère Beuah qui m'a aidé avec cette phrase sur laquelle je me suis arrachée de nombreux cheveux. Merci pour ça et toute l'inspiration qu'elle m'a donné sur cet OS au travers de nos discussions 3

** Phrase piquée sans vergogne à Flaubert dans l'Education Sentimentale dont je vous conseille la lecture si vous avez quelques semaines de votre vie à perdre.

*** Comme c'était trop facile de donner son nom, je vous laisse sur cette image douteuse mais capillairement juste.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si l'envie vous en prend !


End file.
